wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Counter-strike
Counter-strike (also called Counter-Attack) is the 3rd mission in Wargame. Mission Overview Main Objectives *Secure sector Charlie +4 Secondary Objectives *Complete mission in less than 20 minutes +3 *Destroy enemy's command groups in sector Alpha +3 *Destroy enemy’s command group in sector Bravo +3 Strategies & Tactics It’s quite easy mission if you are not interested in additional tasks. With them it’s getting more difficult, so you must be fast. You are starting in two groups. To the second group quickly send 4 tanks and some infantry in APCs from the units standing on the road. When they reach destination place them in the forest. Then buy 8 new Leopard tanks, 4 AA guns Flakpanzer, two supply choppers Chinook (they have great capacity) and recon vehicle. Now start heading west and destroy some enemies. Locate them with recon and quickly destroy with tanks. It’s a good idea to use recon choppers for recon and holding command vehicle behind army. Move along the road and eliminate enemies detected by the recon units. When you get nearby hill prepare AA units, because you will be attacked by enemy choppers. During this fight you can resupply tanks. After destroy the choppers continue toward hill. Get onto it with your tanks and destroy all enemy unit standing near the west edge and the command vehicle in the centre. When you clear the area capture the sector (use command vehicle) and FOB and resupply units. Now place your tanks and recon units to the north of the hill. It will able you to cannonade approaching enemies. In the meantime your east base will be attacked by Russians. If you send them tanks and infantry in APCs you shouldn’t have any problems with ground and air attacks. Buy some tanks and AA vehicles and send them on the hill. Now it’s a great moment to complete additional task (Complete mission in less than 20 minutes). Group fast APCs and move them quickly to the north using road. When they reach their destination move them to the forest and start heading west. In this point you will be very close to the enemy command vehicle. Destroy it and the task will be completed. Remember to execute this operation as fast as you can, because there isn’t much time. Back to the western army. Leave some tanks, AA and recon vehicle near the eastern edge of the hill. Create army consists of 12 tanks, 8 AA and some recon and start moving it toward Charlie sector. Eliminate all enemy units (beware especially choppers. Destroy enemy’s command vehicle and capture this sector and the mission will end. Flash Message * NVA driven back from Kassel * III. Korps pushed the NVA front back across the border. Our troops enter GDR. * NVA attacks the Berlin garrison. American and French brigades engage in combat. * In retaliation to the attack on Berlin, NATO officially enters the war. * The advance elements of the NVA overstretched and exhausted, gave way one after the other to the Anglo-German attacks. See Also *Crossroads Category:European Escalation missions